At Your Service
by HouseOfWolves12
Summary: Catalina, Bilbo's extremely odd niece, is granted the ability to accompany the 13 dwarves and wizard on their quest. Will a certain young prince by the name of Kili find his home as well as love?
1. Chapter 1

Catalina Baggins was a curious young girl. She had long, straight brown hair and eager deep brown eyes, with _small feet_. The curious part about her appearance was simple and easy-Hobbits did not possess straight hair and had large hairy feet. Each and every Hobbit that ever was and ever will be had eye pleasing curly hair-except Catalina Baggins. Straight. As. A. Pin. It did not help her mother was a half human half hobbit who had curly hair but small feet-but that was where she must have gotten her odd genes.

She wasn't known to make many friends either, which was as equally curious. Hobbits were naturally sociable creatures. Catalina, however, would rather sit down and read a nice, long book. In truth, the characters within the book were her friends-it just so happened they weren't real. She did have one friend, and that was her uncle Bilbo Baggins. In fact, she went over to his hill nearly every afternoon for tea.

On this particular afternoon, she found herself running very late. Her cat, Socks, had been in labor since early in the morning and she had to make sure she was okay. So since six in the morning she found herself by the tabby's side, coaxing her along into giving birth. At five pm, she finally gave birth to three beautiful young kittens. After she got them cleaned up and made sure they had proper bedding and food, she set of to Bilbo's.

The walk to his was relatively short, but she walked slow so she could watch the sun slowly dipping lower into the sky. She walked up to his doorstep, her footsteps light and sure, looking at the rather weird mark on the door. Didn't Bilbo just get his door painted last week? Yes; she remembered him being quite adamant about it, but decided not to ask as he opened the door.

"Catalina, my dear niece!" Bilbo greeted her graciously. He stepped aside to let the slight girl in. He regarded the girl with great pride; he always thought of his niece as the most beautiful hobbit in the Shire, even with her curious hair and hoard of books.

"I am so sorry I was late, Uncle." Catalina fretted as she walked inside, setting her bag of odds and ends on the floor to the side, shedding her light shawl on one of his million hooks. Bilbo, unlike her, adored visitors and invested in many coat hangers. "Socks had her kittens and had a hard time through the labor. I had to make sure she was okay."

"Oh, it's perfectly fine my dear girl." Bilbo responded, leading her in to where his tea kettle was whistling. He pulled it off the burner and poured them each a hobbit sized cup. "How many did she have? Have you named them yet?"

"Oh Bilbo, they're simply wonderful! There are three; I did not have time to name them but the boy has spotted orange and white, while the two girls are black and orange. They're beautiful, I wish I could have brought them over to show you." She sighed wistfully, before accepting the cup with an appreciative smile, showing off her straight, pearly white teeth.

In truth, the girl was closer to Bilbo's age than Bilbo was to his older brother's age. Bilbo was, oh, how old was he now? Fifty? And Catalina was just going on twenty. Bilbo was the baby of his family, and Catalina was an only child. Maybe this was how they found themselves spending so much time together.

"I'm sure they are! I'll be over tomorrow morning to meet the young ones." Bilbo assured her, smiling as he sipped at his tea. She grinned at him before taking a drink, leaning back in her chair and enjoyed the feeling of the hot drink make it's way down her body.

"You would not believe my morning, Catalina." Bilbo said, shaking his head as if he could not believe it himself. Catalina sat up, urging him to go on as she listened. "A rather strange old man came to porch today. Would you have guessed it was Gandalf the Wizard?"

"Gandalf the Grey?" Catalina questioned, leaning in more, excitement etched onto her features. The wizard from her books!

"Yes, yes, whatever you would like to call him. He was dressed in all grey." Bilbo allowed, before continuing "the master of fire displays. Anyhow, he asked me to go on an adventure! Do you believe it? DO you believe it? A hobbit! On an adventure!" Bilbo laughed, his voice rising an octave. It had happened to him and he still could not come to reasoning with it.

"Oh Bilbo, you will go, won't you?" Catalina asked, smiling brightly. "You cannot pass such an invitation! The chance to go off into the realms of elves, dwarves..."

"Silly Catalina! Are those books going to your head? Hobbits do not partake in adventure!" Bilbo laughed, shaking his head in amusement. What an odd child-an odd [i]hobbit[/i]. Aside from Gandalf, Catalina was the most out of sort character in the Shire in what was probably a hundred years.

Catalina sighed softly as Bilbo went on to describe the rest of his day's events. She absent mindedly looked around his home, finding everything in order as it always was. The plates were respectively stacked in their cupboards, with the teacups in their holding next to them. The sink was clean and empty, and a plate of biscuits sat upon his counter. The utensils sat upon his wall ordered for what it is used for.

The hobbit hole was a very pristine place-she knew for a fact that her uncle dusted the mantle place every morning. It was a very large hobbit hole as well; with many guest rooms and a large pantry place-large for even a hobbit, and filled with goods. Bilbo always had things in order, and if they were not in order something was very wrong.

"Bilbo," Catalina asked, interrupting his rather long story of how he came across a mouse outside in his garden. "Are afraid of going on an adventure?"

"Of course not." Bilbo scoffed, almost offended. "No no, not at all. I am just far too busy to be bothered with this adventure things. Bothersome troubles they are." He waved the thought off, going to take another drink before realizing his cup was empty. He got up to fill it.

"But uncle," Catalina protested, setting down her cup, displeased with his answer. "All you do is sit here and talk to neighbors. You have never set foot out of the Shire! None of us have, really. Wouldn't you like to see the world beyond? Like Mirkwood, or Lothlorien, or, or-"

"I've already told you no, young girl." Bilbo responded, chuckling uneasily. "You are certainly the most of the hobbits."

She was about to reply when there was knocking heard. Bilbo set down his cup, excusing himself before going to open the door. [i]Company at this hour?[/i]Catalina found herself thinking as she got up to see who it was as well.

"Dwalin." She heard a gruff voice say. She peered around the corner to see a stout, balding dwarf with a long yet short beard and an equally long eyebrows were bushy and his eyes were fixed. He was wearing a cloak over what almost looked like armor. This dwarf gave a bow, looking up at Bilbo as he said "at your service."

Bilbo, being the respectable young hobbit, quickly fixed his robe, pulling it tightly around himself and tying it. "Bilbo Baggins, at yours." Dwalin then promptly invited himself in, taking off his cloak and hanging it by Catalina's shawl. "Do I know you?"

"No." Dwalin said shortly, before turning to him. "Which way is it laddy? Is it down here?" Looking about the place. Catalina quickly went back to her seat, surprised at having a dwarf in the same hole as her.

"I-i-is what down where?" Bilbo asked, completely confused.

"Supper. He said there would be food."

"H-he said?" Bilbo questioned, his confusion somehow growing. "Who said?"

Dwalin found the dining room perfectly fine, and sat down across from Catalina, giving her a short nod. She smiled back as greeting, studying him. A dwarf!

Bilbo called her to the door, quickly explaining to her in a quiet voice that he did not know the dwarf and that she should wait in one of his guest rooms until he comes for her. Catalina knew that her uncle was worried for her safety, so she nodded and grabbed her bag before scuttling off into the room across the kitchen where Bilbo did all of his cleaning.

She heard another knock at the door, but blocked everything out from that point on as she took out a book about the elves. Catalina rather enjoyed reading about the elves, their otherworldliness excited and calmed her at the same time. The dwarves, on the other hand, sometimes struck her as greedy and rough. Which she supposed was fitting, since they lived in mountains and were always making and breaking things. Dwalin only served to help prove her opinion.

Catalina ignored all of the bumps, the grunts, the laughter, the cheers, the shouts, the knocks, and the demands as the hole seemed to continuously fill with more people. Well, at least she tried to ignore it. Who could forget about the racket going on just a few feet outside her room? She could practically feel Bilbo's annoyance and utter confusion.

She heard a rather young but masculine voice start to sing "blunt the knives bend the forks-" and decided now was as good a time as ever. Catalina stepped outside of the room, prepared to scold the people within the hole at their loud behavior, when a plate her her. Yes, someone was throwing Bilbo's good plates, and they [i]hit her[/i].

"Oh, miss, we apologize!" Came the same young man's voice who started the song. He gripped her arm gently to keep her upright as the force of the plate almost knocked the small girl down. The man-well, dwarf-had long dark brown hair and stubble of a beard and mustache. He had thin, pink lips and bright, eager brown eyes and was holding a pipe (of what she did not know). The dwarf also found himself studying the rather short girl (and he supposed she was a hobbit), noting her very long brown hair and sun kissed skin.

"Ah, well I suppose it was an accident." Catalina found herself allowing, her face flushed. She always found herself having a hard time staying angry. The dwarf grinner at her, letting go of her arm when she was stable.

"Kili." He said, a smile on his face as he gave a small bow. "At your service."

"Catalina, and I am at yours." She returned the smile. "Excuse me." Catalina moved on to find Bilbo. She passed Balin, (a white haired and bearded dwarf, who was very kind and grandfatherly like), Ori, Nori, who both told her there should be a Dori around, along with Oin Gloin, Bifur, and Bofur. She also met Fili, who informed her was Kili's brother. He had long blond hair, and a longer beard and mustache than Fili. He had many braids in his hair, even his mustache was braided with a bead dangling off the ends of each end. This was not even all of the dwarves, for most of them were too busy with their song and the throwing of Bilbo's belongings to introduce themselves.

"I told you not to come out, Catalina!" Biblo scolded as he stood with a very tall, very grey old man. He smiled down at her, sensing something very different between the two young hobbits. He suspected the girl already had found her want for adventure, seeing as how she was a descendant of the great Took line.

"Forgive me Bilbo, but I grew weary and curious of all of the noise." Catalina explained, before smiling up at the man. "You must be the great wizard, Gandalf the Grey."

"Why yes, yes I am." Gandalf responded, very pleased that the girl knew him. "And you must be Bilbo's niece Catalina."

"Indeed I am. Nice to meet you, Gandalf." Catalina smiled, before looking around Bilbo's once immaculate hobbit hole. There were crumbs on the floor and tables pushed together.

The dwarves gathered together in Bilbo's dining room to talk things over. Catalina busied herself with cleaning things up, until she heard a solid thud upon the floor. Bilbo had fainted!

After a few minutes he awoke, and a dwarf she could not remember the name of brought him a cup of tea. Gandalf stood talking to him earnestly, explaining the importance of his heritage. She always loved hearing the tale of their ancestors. Gandalf excited her, but Bilbo only looked worried and torn when he explained the wonders of the adventure... and also the risks. Bilbo finally declined, padding off down the hallway.

"It appears we have lost our burglar." Balin stated sadly. Catalina cast him and the great king Thorin a look of pity before going to check in on the guest bedrooms, assuming they'd be staying the night. She made up the bedrooms. She came out to the sound of the dwarves humming, all of them looking grave in the living room. Kili stood staring at his uncle as he handled his pipe.

_Far over the misty mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To seek the pale enchanted gold._

_The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,_

_While hammers fell like ringing bells_

_In places deep, where dark things sleep,_

_In hollow halls beneath the fells._

_For ancient king and elvish lord_

_There many a gleaming golden hoard_

_they shaped and wrought, and light they caught_

_To hide in gems on hilt of sword._

_On silver necklaces they strung_

_The flowering stars, on crowns they hung_

_The dragon-fire, in twisted wire_

_They meshed the light of moon and sun._

_Far over the misty mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away, ere break of day,_

_We claim our long-forgotten gold._

Catalina did not realize she was crying until she felt a large hand rest gently on her shoulder. She quickly wiped at her eyes, looking back to find Kili giving her a soft smile.

"We are not only looking to claim our gold." Kili murmured, looking down into her brown orbs. She gazed back up into his. "We look to claim our home."

"It is a very sad tale." She said softly, finally breaking the trance and looking at all of the now somber dwarves. She pressed her lips together, feeling the threat of tears once more. She wanted to help them in any way possible.

Gandalf noticed this, and weighed his options. The girl would bring great comfort to Bilbo. The dwarves could have a cook. They would have a sisterly or motherly figure to look out for them (though he knew that she would end up being the daughterly figure to most). Yes, she would bring much comfort to all... Except maybe Thorin. Thorin would definitely prove difficult to convince-but Gandalf was a wizard, and he would have his way. He called Thorin off to the side.

"What is it, Gandalf?" He asked, eyeing the young girl as he took in how close his nephew was to her. Kili must have thought her pretty; but it was understandable. They had not come across as many girls with such natural and easy beauty as the Catalina girl.

"You are not going to like it, my friend." Gandalf informed him, before taking a drag from his pipe, and blowing out one of the smoke rings he was so fond of. "Catalina will be a great aid to Bilbo. She would be, ah, an accomplice to his burglarizing."

"A woman? Nay, a _child_! She would be nothing but a burden with us. Mr. Baggins will just have to make do without his partner." Thorin snorted. How could Gandalf expect him accept this?

"She is coming! If she so chooses to..." Gandalf said, his voice threatening to rise. "Besides; you asked me to find the fourteenth companion on your journey and I have. We have two halflings on our hands-that makes one normal person."

"I do not wish to quarrel with a wizard." Thorin grumbled, the days events weighing down on him. "She may come, but she is not my responsibility."


	2. Chapter 2

"Catalina, come here my dear girl." Gandalf called to her as Thorin stalked away to sit next to Balin. She glanced at him confused, giving a soft "excuse me" to Kili before she made her way to the wizard.

"Yes, Gandalf?" Catalina asked, smiling up at him. It was hard not to return the smile the young girl always offers.

"As you know, your uncle Bilbo is invited to go on the adventure with us. You have heard the terms and risks, have you not?" Gandalf asked, and Catalina nodded. "Then I would like to extend the offer to you, as well. Would you like to accompany us to the Lonely Mountain?"

"How is that even a question?" Catalina responded, her eyes widening. She gave him a heart warming smile before continuing, "of course I would!"

"Then you should pack a few things in the morning. It will be a [i]very[/i] long journey." Gandalf informed her, before moving on to the dwarves.

Nori gave her back a single pat, making her stumble forward at the dwarves roughness, surprised. She was steadied by that hand again; Kili's hand.

"It has been a long time since we have been in the presence of a woman." Kili said, smiling down at her (for dwarves were still usually taller than hobbits; and in this case Catalina stood just and inch up his shoulder). "Please forgive him."

"Of course." Catalina breathed out, returning his enthralling smile. He let go of her arm, before she asked "you are all staying the night, correct?"

"Yes, I believe we are." Kili responded, looking to his uncle for confirmation. He nodded.

"Give me just a moment then." Catalina smiled shortly before going to find her uncle. Bilbo was seated in his favorite armchair, his head in his hands. She frowned at her uncle, he must have been taking this very hard. She sat down on the armchair, draping an arm around his shoulders.

"Are you alright, uncle?" Catalina asked, her kind eyes staring down at her. He gave her a weak smile.

"I need to sleep, niece." Bilbo said, heaving a sigh, looking much older than he actually was. He stood, stretching slightly.

"Go to sleep Biblo. I will take care of your guests, I'll see to it that they all get comfortable tonight." Catalina offered, resting a hand on his back. He shot her a grateful smile.

"Oh, yes. I would like that, Catalina. Make sure you get a room yourself." Bilbo said, giving her a loose hug before bidding everyone a good night. She looked around the rooms, counting, in total, 13 dwarves. She silently paired everyone either in a room or out in the living room, and smiled, satisfied.

"Ori, Dori, Nori," Catalina called out to the dwarves, everyone looking her way as the three dwarves stepped forward. She smiled kindly at them and directly them to the room they would be staying in. Then she called forth Oin and Gloin who she set up in the living room. Bombur, Bofur, and Bifur were situated in the room right next to Ori's. She then directed Balin and Dwalin to a smaller room, and finally Thorin, Kili, and Fili.

"Your room is right here," she told them, opening the door to a rather spacious room with a large bed and a squishy arm chair.

They filed in, before Kili frowned. "Is there something wrong?" Catalina asked, worried.

"Where will you sleep? This is the last room." He told her, looking to her. She smiled softly, waving him off.

"I'll sleep in the living room, there is a chair left." She informed him. When he looked like he was about to argue, she added "and it would be ridiculous to send you three out. It would be very crowded in the living room and much too big here for just me."

Kili couldn't even argue with that. She asked them if there was anything they needed, and Thorin sent her out for an extra pillow. After she made sure each and every dwarf was pleased with their sleeping arrangements, she sat down on the last chair in the living room. Not even Gloin's snoring could keep her from getting comfortable as the tiredness set in, and her eyes drifted closed.

In the morning, she awoke to the sun starting to rise. A long, heavy, but very soft cloak had been draped around her, in which she assumed was either by Oin or Gloin during the night. She went to fold the cloak up, but shivered. It was a rather cold morning, so she decided to put it on. It fell several inches past her feet and dragged against the floor-but she was warm, and that was all that mattered at this moment.

She padded into the kitchen to make the breakfast that Bombur and Gloin so adamantly requested the night before. She pulled out several pots and pans quietly, before going to work on sizzling the slices of ham and cooking up scrambled eggs. After a quick moment of indecision she started on the pancakes. She turned to get the batter before stopping short, looking surprised to see Kili leaning against the doorway, staring at her amused. How long had he been there watching her work?

"Oh, Kili! You scared me." Catalina admitted, giving a weary smile. He chuckled softly at the reaction he elicited from her.

"I apologize, miss Catalina." Kili said, still smiling as he walked further into the kitchen, inhaling the tantalizing smells of her food. He had to admit; she did look quite adorable bustling about the kitchen in his oversized (at least on her) cloak. He had placed it on her when he had gotten up just a few hours after laying down for a cup of water; and found her shivering in her chair, which was odd because it was not even that cold, after all; it was at the end of April. So, being the gentleman he was, he fetched his cloak and draped it over her.

"It's perfectly fine." She murmured, turning back to flip the pancake. "Would you like to do me a favor?"

"What is it?" Kili asked, stepping closer, inhaling the smell again. He quite liked it and couldn't wait to sit down to eat it.

"Go wake your friends." She said, setting the pancake on a plate. "Instead of drooling at my cooking." She turned slightly to give him a sly, knowing smile. Catalina knew she was a good cook. He grinned back at her, nodding and going to do so.

Soon, all thirteen dwarves were sitting at the tables, digging in much like they had the night before. Only now, it was silent as they savored the warm cakes and meat. Catalina sat on the counter, happily munching on a biscuit as she watched them enjoy her meal. She didn't generally enjoy being casted as the typical woman; but she did love to know people enjoyed her food. It warmed her heart.

"You make an amazing flat cake." Bombur informed her as he patted his stomach. The rest of the company nodded in agreement, even Thorin found himself nodding.

"You should get to collecting your things for the journey." Thorin said before anyone else could offer their compliments. "Fili will go with you." Fili sat up, smiling as he did so, elbowing his brother in the ribs, in which Kili rolled his eyes.

"Thank you Thorin, but I'm sure the Shire is safe enough this morning. I'll be very quick." She told him, nodding as she finished her biscuit and hopped off the counter.

"I don't mind," Fili told her, standing up and going to lace up his boots. Catalina smiled and thanked Fili this time, before going to slip on her shoes as well. They set off down the small dirt road together, Fili seeming to glance down at her every few seconds.

"What is it?" Catalina asked after a few minutes of silence, amused by his constant glances.

"I was just wondering why you are wearing Kili's cloak..." Fili mused, looking down at her. A blush spread over her cheeks the instant the sentence came out of his mouth.

"I woke up with it in the morning, and it was cold... I must have forgotten I put it on." She responded, hiding behind her long waves of hair as she toyed with the material of the heavy cloak. She hadn't known it was Kili's.

"I see. It looks better on you anyway." Fili said, poking fun at his brother even though he wasn't there. Catalina giggled softly, before walking up to her hole and unlocking the door. Her home wasn't like Bilbo's-no, it was much more... disorganized. She loved to collect books, so there sat many tall piles stacked in no specific order. Her cat and kittens sat in her living room on their makeshift bed, and Fili went over to them immediately.

"Aren't they gorgeous?" Catalina murmured, walking up behind him. Fili pet one of the female's after getting permission from the mother.

"They are." Fili said as Catalina sat down to pet the mother. She purred, rubbing up against her as her kits whined at the loss of attention.

"I'm going to have to leave them to the care of a neighbor until we get back." She murmured, frowning as she leant down to kiss the top of the older female's head, before getting up and going to pack. Fili eventually pushed himself up after playing with all of them, smiling.

"Kili and I used to play with the cats in city." Fili smiled, remembering him and Kili chasing around the poor old cats in the streets. Catalina laughed softly as she had the same image in her head-little Kili probably doing his best to keep up to his older sibling as they both tried to catch the little animals.

"I wish I could have seen it." Catalina chuckled again, shouldering her pack. They set out once more after she had given her key to her neighbor to take after her little family while she was gone. She would miss them dearly; and would be missing the kittens growing up.

Once they got back to Bilbo's, Thorin announced they would be leaving soon. The tables were all put back into place, and a few of them even attempted to cleaning up Bilbo's place. It was a sweet thought, even though whoever did the floor was horrible at sweeping. After a moment of looking around she remembered to take of Kili's cloak and started to fold it carefully to return it to him.

"I was wondering when you would give it back." Kili chuckled, walking up behind her as she did so. He smiled at her endearing blush; it would be quite fun poking fun at her on the trip.

"Yes, well... I did not know whose it was until Fili informed me it was yours." Catalina said, returning the smile as she handed it back to him. She had to remember to get one of those for herself in the future.

"Do you have a pony of your own?" Kili asked her, hoping for a no so she could ride with Fili and him. She shook her head hesitantly.

"No, and I've never ridden a pony either." She informed him, to which he grinned, pleased that he might be able to spend more time getting to know her.

"Well then you can ride with me." Thorin said as he passed. He wanted his nephew's to stay alert, and with Catalina back there they would not. He also wanted to keep the young girl safe and he felt that better than with his two nephews.

"Thank you." Catalina said, as Kili excused himself. Catalina walked around to make sure everyone had what they needed, giggling when Bombur asked for another flat cake. Gandalf came as they were all loading up their ponies, Catalina starting to worry about her uncle not waking yet.

"He will come when he is ready." Gandalf said, smiling down at her as he seemed to read her words. She gave him a grateful smile, before walking over to Thorin's pony. Bofur hoisted her up, and Thorin grabbed her waist, twisting to set her behind him. She got comfortable, blushing lightly when she had to wrap her arms around his waist so she wouldn't fall from the pony.

Thorin took up the front of the company, setting a nice pace for the little horses. Bofur road next to them, describing the long journey they took just to get to the Shire. She laughed many times while he told the story of how Bombur got stuck in a small hole after falling from his pony while he was half asleep. She looked back at the rest of the company for any signs of confirmation, and found Kili and Fili staring ahead at them, and gave them a soft smile.

Kili heard her clear, tinkling laughter up ahead as he tried to keep a conversation with his brother. She constantly was distracting him with her feminine voice and wits-it had been a long time since he was in the company of a young woman. It had been a long time since anyone of the dwarves had been in a young woman's company. It was only a few seconds later that he saw her looking back at them with an entertained smile on her face, which lit up her already beautiful features. He returned the smile, his grip on the ponies reigns tightening slightly. Fili chuckled to himself at Kili's actions, he knew his brother.

Thank you to FanFicGirl10 for being my first reviewer! It looks like you got your wish =D


	3. Chapter 3

Within five minutes they heard Bilbo running up, shouting "I've signed it! I've signed the paper." Catalina smiled happily at the sight of him, sending a smug look to the dwarves that bet against him. She was happy they would lose gold for doubting her uncle. Bilbo might be easily deterred, but he would definitely not pass the opportunity to embark on this adventure. Bilbo was a Took, and he had to answer to his namesake.

She heard Bilbo exchanging words with Gandalf, and saw Dwalin throw a small bag to Gandalf. Catalina smiled happily, delighted that Gandalf had been betting on her uncle. Soon Bilbo sneezed, and rummaged in his pockets.

"Stop! Stop, we _have_ to go back." Bilbo announced. "I've forgotten my handkerchief."

"Here; use this." Bofur said, ripping a piece of cloth from his shirt and throwing it towards him. Bilbo caught it with a disdainful look, while most of the dwarves burst out into laughter. She thought it was quite amusing as well; but shot Bilbo a sympathetic look, which he returned with an uneasy smile after he got over his disgust and shock.

There was much more laughter within the next few hours of travel. Thorin always remained in the front while Bilbo more towards the middle; the two brothers in the back keeping watch. So in the front she sat; listening to Dori's corny jokes and Balin's recounts of old adventures. Balin was quite the storyteller, drawing in many of the dwarves to listen to his small battle with an orc pack when he was (much) younger.

Soon, when the sun started to dip lower into the sky, she found herself starting to nod off. Hesitantly she rested her head on Thorin's back, and, not feeling him shake her off, she closed her eyes. His coat was much thicker than Kili's cloak had been, so it made for a nice pillow as she drifted off.

She awoke by Thorin shaking her gently, having carefully twisted trying not to disturb her. She was first took in the fact that it was dark already; and second the fact that for once she had witnessed Thorin being _gentle._

"I'm sorry I fell asleep on you." She said honestly, smiling apologetically. She did not want to get on the wrong side of Thorin, anyone in their right mind wouldn't want to. He could be a scary dwarf, with his stunningly blue eyes and long, dark locks.

"It's fine." He responded. Kili walked over after jumping off his pony.

"Need some help?" He asked, and she nodded. She swung her leg over the side of the pony, and Kili grabbed her waist gently as she slid off the peaceful creature. It would have been a nice, clean slide too if Fili hadn't "accidentally" tripped over Kili's feet and caused him to stumble, Catalina falling against. If Kili had been paying more attention, she wouldn't have fallen straight into him. And if Fili hadn't been distracting Kili, Kili wouldn't have fallen over and pulled Catalina with him.

So now they found themselves in an amusing but embarrassing situation as a couple of the dwarves chuckled and laughed. Catalina groaned softly, Kili feeling her hot breath on his cheek before she placed her hands on his chest, feeling his strong and steady (but slowly quickening) heartbeat before she pushed herself up, brushing her dress back into place to give her something to do.

Kili got up quickly after that, dusting himself off as well before going over to Fili to shove him, causing Fili to snicker. Thorin quickly silenced him, however, and gave them the duties of scouting the area before they walked off. He then fixed his gaze on Catalina.

"You would like me to prepare supper; I know." She said, walking over to where Oin and Gloin were getting a fire going. He nodded, before going to set up his sleeping area, watching the girl interact with his friends. She was accepted by them, especially by Kili, that much he knew. He knew Kili's little crush on her would pass, like many of his past crushes. He remembered when he was still a little boy and he was shy around one of the fairer maidens in their city because of it.

Catalina busied herself with making a thin stew. She tried to make do with the very little herbs they carried, but even though she used all she was allowed it would still taste very bland. She supposed it really didn't matter as long as they got something warm in their stomachs after munching on bread through the day.

"Come and get it boys!" She called, dishing out the first bowl to a very eager Bombur. Next was Nori, giving her a thankful smile. Slowly she went through the dwarves, each handing them a bowl filled. Thorin stood to the side, looking out at the path that lay ahead. She dished him out a bowl, and walked over, standing behind him awkwardly, not wanting to interrupt his thoughts.

"Thorin?" She murmured, holding out the bowl to him.

"Thank you." He responded, turning to take the bowl, looking past her before adding "fill two bowls for Fili and Kili... Bilbo will take them to the boys." Catalina nodded, going back to fill up the bowls, curious as to why he always seemed to spit them up. She found herself relating to them more, but she shook the thoughts away as she handed Bilbo the two bowls.

She waited patiently for Bilbo to come back. And waited, and waited, and waited... Until she sighed, standing up going to see what was taking him. She ran into him leaving, and smiled gratefully.

"I didn't want to go looking for you out there." She admitted, rubbing her arm.

"Still afraid of the dark, are we?" Bilbo teased. She made a signal for him to be quiet worriedly.

"If the dwarves find out I'll never live it down." She whispered before Bilbo nodded. Ever since she was a little girl she had been afraid of the dark. Unlike most, she had a reason to be absolutely terrified. She had ventured out in the woods of the Shire once at night, straying from a party her parents had thrown. Needless to say she got lost in it; until a feral dog came upon her path, snarling and digging at the ground in front of her. She had never ran so fast in her entire life-keep in mind this was a regular sized dog; and she was just a little hobbit.

They walked the shortways back to camp, before she settled against the very large rocky dugout in the hill. She pulled the blankets close around her. The rest of the dwarves settled, Thorin still looking about. Soon Kili and Fili came back and reported to him that nothing suspicious was about. After Thorin nodded they came to sit beside her, Kili smiling at her as he rolled out his blanket. She returned it happily.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked worriedly as he heard a shriek in the distance. He had been trying to smuggle his pony Myrtle an apple when he heard the frightening sound. Catalina bit her lip to contain her own scared questions.

"Orcs." Kili said solemnly. The tone of his voice made Catalina suppress a small shiver; if Kili sounded afraid she should be terrified. She didn't like playing the damsel in distress; she could be quite brave when she needed to be. It's just she lived in the Shire, and nothing bad (rarely) ever happens in the Shire.

"Orcs?" Bilbo questioned, his voice getting even more worried as his eyebrows furrowed together as he took a few quick steps towards the rest of the group. Catalina looked to Thorin as he straightened up from where he had been lounging. Oh no, if Thorin was afraid, then she definitely had no problems losing her dignity by claiming to be a damsel in distress. But she kept her head held high as she looked at her uncle Bilbo, willing him to be calm.

"Throat cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there." Fili informed him, his pipe by his mouth as he gazed at Bilbo. Bilbo just looked frightened as he opened and closed his mouth. "The lowlands are crawling with them."

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone is asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams," Kili went on, using his hands to motion stillness, "just blood." He shook his head like he couldn't believe it, making Catalina open her mouth to call Bilbo over as he turned to look over the cliff, before Kili chuckled to himself, glancing at Fili who had an amused smile on his face.

Catalina turned to glare at him, thoroughly offended that Kili would purposefully scare her uncle (and her) like that. She felt foolish, but also hurt that Kili would so willingly try to get a rise out of them.

"You think that's funny?" Thorin said, on his feet. Bilbo turned back around, looking surprised. "You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" He questioned them, looking almost angry with his nephews.

"I didn't mean anything by it." Kili said quietly, catching Catalina's disappointed face and his uncle's anger. He looked down almost like he was ashamed. Once again she felt her anger disappear, and reached out to grab his hand gently. He looked at her surprised and she gave him a soft smile letting him know she wasn't actually upset.

"I know you didn't." Thorin said in a low voice, walking out to the edge of the cliff.

"Don't mind him, laddie." Balin said to Kili. "Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the dragon took The Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria... but our enemy had got there first."

Catalina could see it almost as clear as if it happened right in front of her as Balin described the battle. She could see numerous dwarves fall under the merciless blows of the countless orcs. One in particular stood out-the pale orc. He was giant; easily eight feet tall and his body rippled with unnatural muscle as he moved, clobbering dwarves with each blow he dealt with his weapon. Thorin's grandfather, King Thror, went to battle the great beast known as Azog the Defiler. It was moments within the battle that he had been beheaded, and his head was thrown to the feet of Thorin. Thorin, overtaken by grief; gave a battle cry so fierce it should have had the orc shaking in his spot.

The dwarf prince charged into battle, exchanging blows with the beast before his shield was knocked from his hand;he was knocked several feet back, falling to the ground. Azog advanced on him, looking as if he was going to enjoy murdering him. But Thorin found a broken oak branch; and used that as his shield as Azog's elongated mace came down upon him. Thorin got to his feet before slicing the monster's arm right off.

"... Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the Orcs back; our enemy had been defeated... but there was no feast or songs that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief." Balin said, looking to Thorin with an emotion Catalina was much too young to understand, but she did place appreciation and deeply rooted trust. "We few had survived and I thought to myself then 'There is one I could follow. There is one I could call King'."

Catalina was taken out of her reverie to see most of the dwarves had stood to stare at Thorin in respect. Thorin turned around to gaze upon them, looking at them all with the same respect and love, but also deeply saddened. She knew at once he would make be an exceptional king; one that each one of his people would look up to and adore. Thorin was proud, noble, and intelligent, he wasn't all muscles.

Kili watched her while she gazed up at his uncle with an admiration and a newfound trust and respect; and smiled at her softly. He let go of his hand to wrap his arm around her shoulders, making her look at him curiously, a soft blush on her cheeks.

"It'll be getting cold soon." Kili murmured, Catalina nodding after a moment. She rested her head on his chest, knowing that if she hadn't gotten cold by now she'd be fine throughout the night. She didn't move in fear of ruining the only comfort she'd had on the journey so far, and besides... If she did move, everyone would see the fierce blush on her cheeks. Fili was the only one who saw it, however, and smiled at the two.


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning, Catalina woke too tired to blush at the fact that she had practically been laying on Kili as they slept. She just stayed still, her head resting on his chest her hand around his waist, enjoying the moment of having a warm body next to her (or rather under her). Kili still had her arm wrapped around her shoulder, and his hand rested on her arm.

But of course, all good things must come to an end. Bombur leaned over in his sleep and farted, effectively ruining the mood she had woken up in. Some of the dwarves groaned and started moving about. She sighed softly as she tried to push herself upright without disturbing him. But Kili had already woken and so he pulled her back down, before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her even closer. She chuckled softly, before pulling the blanket closer around them and wrapping her arms around him.

"Come on children," Balin said while smiling at the two, "we're getting ready to move."

"Just a few more minutes..." Kili grumbled, not wanting to move from their position. Catalina smiled, patting his back gently before she tried to disentangle herself from him. He finally let her go, stretching with a satisfied groan as Catalina pushed herself to her feet.

"Come on Kili." Thorin said, having already finished packing his things. "Get something to eat and we'll be on our way."

Kili nodded to his uncle, grabbing a piece of bread, Catalina doing the same. They finished it rather quickly with the rest of the dwarves who had woken up late like them, before they all jumped onto their horses. Thorin watched as his nephew itched to ask her to ride with him. He sighed to himself before he motioned Kili over, telling him to take his brother and scout ahead shortly before they left their refuge. He nodded and called over Fili before they left.

"Catalina." Thorin beckoned her over from where she stood with her uncle, soothing his worries of what was to come.

"Yes?" She asked once she got to him, annoyed with her dress as she picked it up to walk. It snagged on every little thing, and the first chance she saw she would change out of it and into a pair of leggings she had brought.

"You will be riding with me again." Thorin told her in his gruff voice, his intense blue eyes staring down into her own. Catalina did a quick comparison to Kili's, whose eyes were a deep but gentle brown. She nodded, going to his pony and waiting for him to help her up. He placed his hands on her hips before gripping her steadily and pushed her up, Catalina swinging her leg over the gentle beast. Thorin climbed up next, sitting in front of her as they waited for the rest of the company to finish getting ready to leave.

"It's going to rain." She murmured, looking up at the sky. Heavy, gray rain clouds were forming, starting to blot out the sun.

Kili and Fili came back within the next five minutes, reporting they did not see anything harmful. They were disappointed to find that Catalina was already on Thorin's pony, as they both wished to spend the day actually getting to know her. Catalina was just as disappointed, but didn't mind spending the day with Thorin either. She wanted to know if Thorin show another soft gesture or continue with a cold outward appearance. She wanted to know if he was warming up to having a woman traveling with them and this was one of the best ways to do so.

Catalina did not realize how filthy she felt until they were well on their way down a deep valley. Her poor dress had too many grass and dirt stains, even a few rips at the bottom, and her hair was an absolute mess. She could feel the dirt beneath her fingernails. Self consciously she ran a hand through her hair, and felt the tangles before she sighed softly and tried running her fingers through it for the next few minutes.

Naturally she thanked the high heavens when the sky opened up and let an onslaught of rain on them. She rubbed her arms, smiling happily when the dirt slowly washed away. She looked around, noticing most of the dwarves were grumpy with the rain. She then turned her face up to the sky, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling before shivering. Maybe she should have wished for warm rain.

Kili noticed the change in her mood as the rain only got heavier. He could see her small frame shiver as she stuck closer to his uncle. He wished he could do something, but knew his wet cloak would only make her more cold. He could only hope that the rain would let up soon.

"Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" One of the dwarves asked, but Catalina refused to move away from her heat source-Thorin. She heard Gandalf grumbled something about how it would rain as long as it wants to rain, and she smiled at that.

Soon it was nighttime, for the rain had let up but was still coming down steadily. They searched and searched for a dry patch, but could not find one for the longest time. They finally came upon a small one, and led the ponies to a safe area. after everyone slid off of them There was a rocky overhanging that would protect them from most of the rain, with a river running nearby.

"Kili, Fili-" Thorin started, but were cut off by both the brothers.

"Watch the ponies." They said simultaneously, before walking over to be the with the creatures. Catalina chuckled softly at how well they knew their uncle.

"Oin, Gloin, try and start a fire." He ordered, before setting off to decide what the next plan of action would be in the morning.

Some of the dwarves were starting to shed articles of clothing to lay them out and hopefully dry in the morning. Catalina blushed and went to her own bag to pull out some clothing, and hunkered down under her blanket to change. She smiled happily as she felt the black leggings cling her her skin, allowing her to become more flexible and keep her warmer since they were fairly thick. She slipped on a regular dark blue t-shirt that hugged her feminine curves quite nicely.

Catalina got up to lay her dress out, rummaging in her bag for a sewing kit she could have sworn she brought, but could not find it now. She did come across a dagger she had stored at the bottom, and remembered finding it in an old store in Hobbiton. She had put it in her bag after a few moments of hesitation, figuring she should at least have it just in case.

"What?" She asked nervously when she turned around and noticed the dwarves staring at her. Poor Ori looked away with a fierce blush on his cheeks, the innocent little guy.

"Why are you wearing men's clothing?" Gloin, the red-haired and bearded dwarf, finally questioned, confused with her attire. Though it suited her body well, she was a woman and women wear women's clothing. Not men's.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, smiling as she realized this. "The dress was so troublesome I decided to change into something that would be easier to move in. I don't know why I didn't change earlier." She informed them.

Not wanting to be the center of attention any longer, she set off to the ponies. Fili and Kili saw her coming and both turned to smile. Suddenly a pony darted from the others, having been frightened of... well, nothing. There was no lightning or thunder in the sky and it had been the only one to go running. Kili shot off after it, Fili on his heels.

And then Kili jumped into the water. He swam after the struggling pony, but was caught by the current and was swept quite quickly down the river. All of his clothes started to weigh him down as he fought against the water, trying to get to the shallows. Catalina stared in horror at first, before running after him with Fili. Fili waded into the water with a rope and threw it to his brother, and he just grabbed it before his head bobbed under the surface once more. Catalina took hold of the other end of the rope with Fili and worked to pull him out.

Catalina dropped to her knees the moment Kili was out. She kneeled by him as the rest of the company ran over. She caressed his cheek worriedly as he spat up water, finally settling down and gulping down the air he hadn't had enough of earlier. Fili was standing over him, looking down upon him with just as much worry as Catalina held. He stared up into her frightened eyes and his brother's before smiling weakly, intending it to be a reassuring smile.

"You careless dwarf." Catalina said quietly before Thorin stepped forward.

"What were you thinking?" Thorin demanded, his blue eyes blazing. Not giving him a chance to answer, he went on. "You could have drowned!"

"I am sorry, uncle." Kili said, pushing himself into a sitting position with the help of the young female hobbit. "I did not mean to disappoint you."

Thorin sighed to himself. He knew Kili didn't mean to disappoint him, and he did not mean to be so forceful with him. Thorin had already lost his father, his grandfather, and most of his friends-he did not want to lose one of his nephew's as well. "Be more careful next time," he advised, before pulling him to his feet and patting his back.

Catalina helped Kili back to camp as he was still feeling weak. On the bright side, the rain was only a light drizzle now. Catalina set up his sleeping area next to him as both he and Fili shed their cloaks, coats, and boots to dry them.

A blush found its way over her cheeks as she watched Kili interact with Fili as they took of the articles of clothing. Now that all of the material was gone and Kili was standing in just a shirt and pants, she could see he had very nice muscle definition-though "very nice" did him no justice. He wasn't as stocky as the other dwarves; but he did have broad shoulders and obvious strength, and looked almost more like a man than a dwarf.

"I do believe you are blushing, Miss Catalina." Fili said to her as he sat down on her other side. Kili had went to go talk to his uncle so she was spared him seeing her blush.

"I am not!" She replied indignantly, crossing her arms over her chest, willing the growing redness in her cheeks to disappear.

"You think my brother is attractive, don't you?" Fili asked, grinning. His lion-like hair was tousled and wet, his mustache and beard becoming tangled but it did not dampen him mood for teasing the young girl.

"Well of course I think he's attractive." She found herself saying, her gaze traveling back to Kili as she bit her lip. His smile lit up his entire face as he chatted with his uncle about something she could not hear.

"So you do like him!" Fili exclaimed happily. His younger brother always had trouble with the opposite sex. It wasn't because they thought him unattractive, because in fact they all found him to be very handsome. It was just he was an odd dwarf; what with no beard and having rather use a bow like an elf instead of an axe like a dwarf. Because of this Kili was usually an outcast among their people, even though he was a prince. Fili found himself being one of Kili's only friend's, and that was okay because he'd rather spend time with his brother than with anyone else.

"I never said that!" Catalina gasped, bringing him back to reality.

"Don't worry, Catalina," Fili said, ignoring her protest, "I won't tell him." He winked before he settled down, enjoying her scoff at him.

Soon Kili came back and smiled at both of them. He sat down next on her side that Fili wasn't occupying, and pulled the blankets over himself. Catalina got comfortable as well, facing Kili as she settled down.

"Good night, Catalina." Kili said softly, placing a hand on top of hers.

"Good night, Kili." She murmured back, and the last thing she saw before she drifted off to sleep was his smiling face.


	5. Chapter 5

Kili's eyes fluttered open slowly the next morning. His fingers were now laced with Catalina's loosely, and he smiled at her peaceful face as she slept. Her breathing was even, and he was glad she was getting a good night's sleep. She looked like an angel even with her unkempt hair from the night's sleep.

"Kili." Thorin's rough voice suddenly broke his trance. He turned to look at his uncle questioningly before getting up, gently unlacing their fingers as he went to stand near him.

"Yes?" He asked, thinking he was just going to ask him to scout ahead.

"I need you to let Catalina ride with you today." Thorin told him. Before Kili got too excited, he added, "but only for today. I need to talk to Gandalf. Tomorrow she will ride with me again."

"But why, uncle?" Kili questioned, before silently cursing. He shouldn't have questioned his motives. He cursed his loose tongue.

"Because she is safest with me." Thorin said curtly, not wanting to pursue the matter. But of course, he knew his nephew better than than and was expecting his continued responses-just not this one.

"I would protect her with my life." Kili said, balling his hand into a fist and placing it over his heart. He hadn't realized that these words were so true until he uttered them. It felt right saying them.

"And that is why she stays with me." Thorin responded. He could see the confusion stamped across Kili's face, and sighed. "I need you to be fully alert. I do not let my feelings get involved with the girl, and neither should you."

"But Thorin-wait, feelings?" Kili said, the tips of his ears and cheeks starting to tinge red. "I do not have any feelings other than friendship for her."

Thorin could see that Kili was lying, even if Kili did not realize it himself. "Yes, well, better to be sure."

He found it very easy to see how well the young girl was accepted by his company. It was easy to see that she fit in with all of his friends-she understood their humor and cared for them like family. Thorin knew for a fact Balin thought of her as a daughter, and Fili was already thinking of her as a best friend or sister. Even Dwalin was joking around with her now.

Meanwhile, Catalina was being prodded in the back. She groaned, rolling over and onto Fili who had not been expecting it.

"Get off, little halfling!" Fili exclaimed, acting as if the girl was crushing him. She grinned, rolling off of him and onto her feet. She stretched, feeling her bones pop satisfyingly as she did every morning. Catalina had to admit, she was a bit disappointed she hadn't woken and found Kili next to her like she had when she fell asleep.

"Bo-" She cut herself off, about to say boys. Quickly correcting herself, she proceeded to say "dwarves." The dwarves that were awake at this point in time turned to give her their attention. Thorin even did.

"I am going to be using the river." She stated, a blush staining her cheeks, adding "alone. So please do not feel the need to come looking for me after three minutes. And I definitely want to be alone." She added the last part for emphasis.

"You have ten minutes or else we come looking for you." Thorin told her, handing her a small towel. He knew for a fact that the river had gone down quite considerably after the storm She thanked him before gathering her things and setting off for the river.

Catalina thoroughly made sure no one had followed her (she was very self conscious about these things) and that she was completely alone before she stripped. She set aside her leggings and shirt to wash them after she was done washing herself.

She gasped softly as she stepped into the cold water, shivers making their way up her spine. She sucked it up, however, and submerged herself completely in water before finding the small soap she somehow had remembered to bring while packing. She scrubbed every inch of her skin until it was pink, before moving on to her hair. When she got out, she dried herself quickly with the towel Thorin had given her.

Catalina adorned her dress, before moving over to the water. She heard a noise from the forest only moments later, and ignored it as she started to scrub her clothing.

"Good, you aren't dead." Dwalin's gruff voice came from behind her. She smiled to herself. Dwalin was silent before he spoke up once more, "that's a good idea you got there, washing yer clothes. It'll dry quickly in this heat." And it was true; last night it went from raining down practically snow to a nice, dry, heated day.

"I'm lucky." Catalina said, before rinsing the clothes. She set them out on a fairly large rock to soak up the heat, happy with the work she did. Even though she basically only slept in the clothes, she was happy that they were in perfect condition again.

"The boys will be down soon to swim." Dwalin told her, before nodding and heading back to camp. She followed after gathering her things, silently cursing herself for remembering soap and not a brush.

Kili smiled at her when she walked into camp and she smiled back, her long brown hair hanging in damp tangles-but he didn't mind. She could be bald and that wouldn't bother him-he loved her caring yet fiery personality more than her outer beauty. _In a completely friendship kind of way,_ he reminded himself.

I'm so sorry for the short chapter D= leave me feedback lovelies 3


	6. Chapter 6

"Fili," Catalina started, walking up to the older of the two brothers. "Do you have a brush I could possibly borrow?"

"Of course." He responded, pulling out a small brush from his bag, handing it to her. "We all are going swimming, and we left you a bowl of soup for breakfast. Will you be okay for a while while we wash up?"

She smiled at his brotherly concern. "Yes. I'll start to pack up everyone's things. Have fun."

Fili smiled at her before walking off. She started dragging the brush through her hair, catching a few especially bad knots. Kili saw her struggling, and smiled walking over to her, calling to the guys that he would catch up.

"Would you like some help?" He offered, smiling and holding out his hand for the brush. She turned, smiling and handing it to him in a silent thank you. Luckily, she had gotten most of the nasty knots out by now so she would be spared most humiliation.

Kili started brushing her hair with a certain gentleness that had her blushing. Kili was focused on making sure not to pull too hard; not wanting to hurt the slight girl in front of him. Her hair was soft to the touch, even while it was wet and slightly knotty. Kili smiled, running his fingers through her locks occasionally. Catalina's eyes fluttered closed as a smile graced her lips, enjoying the sensations Kili caused while brushing her hair. She felt her body unwind as if she were in the water again, and wished it would never end.

But of course, all good things must come to an end. After just a short five minutes he stopped, satisfied with his work. He returned the brush back to his brother's bag, before turning back to Catalina, who had also turned to face him.

"Thank you. It felt very nice." She told him, her voice honest as she smiled at him.

"Your hair is beautiful," he murmured, returning the smile. He chuckled at her innocence as a light blush came across her cheeks. "I will see you later."

Kili took her hand, kissing her fingers gently. Catalina was surprised by the formal gesture, but smiled weakly at him. He then straightened and walked away, leaving her confused by the change in his attitude. It was then that she noticed Gandalf was not in camp; and she shrugged it off. Gandalf was a wizard after all; he could take care of himself.

She busied herself by cleaning the camp after she was done eating, with the help of Bilbo. He had decided not to go with the dwarves and entertain himself at camp. He had witnessed the exchange between Kili and his niece and couldn't help but think they were quite cute together. She packed up their bowls after she had washed them in a small spring, and put them away into the bags. She then made sure all of the dwarves personal items were packed away in each of their bags, before straightening, deciding that her clothes were finished drying.

She walked down the path she had used earlier in the morning. She picked up her leggings and shirt before turning to leave; and caught a rather amusing sight. The dwarves were farther down river, laughing and having a good time. They were throwing around a rather small ball, looking as if they were playing monkey in the middle (or at least that's what the children from Hobbiton called it).

Catalina almost turned away, if it hadn't been for Kili. He caught her eye, but he couldn't see her. His hair hung in wet waves behind and in front of his shoulders. Of course he wore that boyish grin on his face. Her eyes trailed lower as she traced a drop of water down his muscular chest and toned core. Yes, she always knew he was quite strong, but never this muscular... He almost looked like a man with his stubble, standing there in the water. Her eyes trailed down his trail off hair to his...

This time she did turn away, blushing profusely as she scampered back into the safety of the trees. Kili had stirred feelings deep within her that she had never felt before, and it scared her as much as it had excited her.

Of course Bilbo had questioned her when she got back.

_Why are you all red? Did one of the dwarves harm you?_ he had asked. She quickly told him of course not; that she was just confused.

"Confused about what?" Bilbo inquired, sitting down on a tree stump. Catalina sighed, dropping beside him on the grassy ground.

"Oh uncle, I don't know! I've never had these feelings before." She exclaimed, a helpless look coming over her.

"About who?" Bilbo asked gently, though he knew he already had the answer.

"Kili." She mumbled, her head falling into her hands. Of course she had crushes before; there were many attractive boys her age. But Kili made her feel cared for; he made her feel warm inside, and that she was wanted, that she was valued and above else that she was

_safe._

"I've seen the way you look at him." Bilbo smiled, petting her hair. "I just want you to be careful; Kili is a prince, and you are both very young still."

Catalina blushed at his words. "I can't possibly have feelings for him..."  
"You have time." Bilbo chuckled. "But they will be returning soon, so you best change."

Catalina nodded, and Bilbo turned his back. She changed back into her shirt and leggings, and was just done lacing her boots (she didn't need them, but she absolutely hated the sight of feet) when the dwarves came back from their bath and playtime. Kili was grinning, shoving his brother lightly as he laughed at something he said. Suddenly remembering him in the river, a blush spread across her face as she turned away from them to walk to Thorin's pony.

"You will be riding with Kili today." Thorin said gruffly, mounting his horse without more than a glance at the girl.

_Of course_, she found herself thinking. The one day she did not wish to ride with him.

"Did I do something?" She questioned, frowning. She was starting to look forward to their rides together. Thorin saw this and sighed, his expression softening.

"We will ride together again tomorrow. Today I must talk to Gandalf." Thorin told her and she nodded. As if summoned, Gandalf trotted up on his horse and went to Thorin as they started to converse quietly.

Catalina walked over to Kili, who was already upon his pony. Fili helped her up, and she settled behind him. Kili felt her arms wrap around his waist and smiled, happy that he and his brother would finally have the young girl for the day.

Fili smiled to himself as well, but for a slightly more different reason as he mounted his own pony. He was happy that Thorin had finally let her ride with them, but was also happy for Kili and her. They so obviously had little crushes on each other, and Fili intended to make them grow. He knew Catalina would make his brother happy, and knew Catalina needed someone with a free spirit like Kili-which was so much better than the hobbits in her home. They were homebodies; never leaving the Shire or even

_thinking_ of going places she would want to go. Kili would accompany her without hesitation.

"Coming Fili?" Catalina called amused, looking back at him. He was still at camp, and everyone had already moved out. He smiled slightly, urging the pony forward to walk next to his brother's.

"So Catalina." Fili started casually. "Have I told you yet about the time Kili walked out into the council naked?"

"Fili!" Kili groaned, a tinge of pink coming across his features, glad Catalina couldn't see. He could hear her soft laughs.

"No, I don't believe you have Fili." She responded, smiling, amused with the two. Fili grinned.

"Well, it all started when he was only about fifteen..." Fili began. "And he had just returned from the bathing pools. He was in nothing but a towel, and had thought that our king was out for the day. In reality, he had a very important meeting with all of the noblemen in his dining room. Kili thought it would be wise to take the route of the dining room to the kitchen for a late snack... And the moment he walked into the room his towel loosened and fell."

Catalina let out a peal of laughter, and buried her face into Kili's back to try and conceal her giggles. Kili muttered "most embarrassing moment of my life..."

"That is until ten years later when-" Fili started, before Kili cut him off.

"Enough!" He exclaimed, feeling there was enough laughter at his expense.

"Please do not be angry." Catalina said, trying to stifle her laughter. "I did not mean anything by it. I've had many embarrassing moments of my own."

"Oh really?" Kili questioned, smiling slightly. "And what was one?"

Catalina blushed; but felt it was only fair she would exchange her story with them. "It was only a few years ago... A nice boy around my age asked me to accompany him to a small party with his friends. I, of course, said yes; he was very handsome and polite. When he took me there, it consisted of only boys, and they asked me to do a few things. I said no, and tried to leave, but he tried to stop me, so I struck him. I had never hit anyone before that so I ran. The next day they had spread rumors. It was all very embarrassing." She chuckled softly, looking down.

All the dwarves within hearing range turned to stare in shock, feeling rage boil in them. They had all come to regard the girl as family; and didn't know how anyone could want to take advantage of her. No one felt more anger than Kili, however, and found himself gripping the reins and narrowing his eyes. Bilbo looked on sadly, knowing that the experience devastated the young girl.

"If I saw him I would cut out his tongue..." He growled. Catalina looked at him shocked, she hadn't known any of them cared this strongly for her. The other dwarves voiced their outrage as well.

"No harm will come to you as long as I live, Catalina." Kili murmured softly. Catalina let out a soft thank you, leaning her head against his back, closing her eyes. There was that overwhelmingly warm feeling again.


	7. Chapter 7

Catalina's story considerably dampened the mood. The dwarves stopped their light chit-chat and instead brooded over the fact that their little girl hobbit was bullied at a place she called home.

None, not even Kili, was more saddened by her tale than Bilbo. He remembered the day as clear as if it happened yesterday; Catalina got all dressed up, did her hair in her favorite braid, and even smeared a very thin black line of something under her eyes to make them pop out. He remembered her laughing when he asked what it was and she told him it was something called makeup; she had read about it in a book of hers and always wanted to try it out. Bilbo thought she looked absolutely breathtaking.

And of course he remembered the evening of the next day after it. Catalina showed up at his doorstep in tears. He had ushered her in and listened to her retell the horrible story. Bilbo heard the things they said about her-that _she seduced the boys_, and from one especially wicked gossiper that _she forced herself upon them_. Bilbo could not believe that the usual peaceable hobbits he grew up with would slander Catalina's good integrity.

After thinking for a while, Bilbo decided he was glad that Thorin had allowed her to accompany them. No matter how worried he would be for her safety, he knew that his companions would protect her with everything they had. She was also much happier here than at home; she had made fourteen (counting Gandalf) new friend's. That was more, much more, than she had made at home.

"We'll stop here for lunch." Thorin's rough voice cut through everyone's thoughts. "We have to make it quick though."

Kili helped Catalina down, smiling down at her when she was on her feet. She returned the smile happily. Everyone's spirits lightened when the bread was passed around; Catalina's tale just an unpleasant thought in the back of their mind's now as they munched on their share.

Catalina sat between the two young brother's as they bickered back and forth over something. She was more focused on Thorin and Gandalf talking to each other. They seemed to be making plans on where to head from here, but she could not be sure, so instead she took a look around their resting place. Deep, healthy green grass grew as far as the eye could see through trees and shrubs. She smiled as she laid eyes on a wild raspberry bush and got up to go pick it.

"You shouldn't walk off on your own, Catalina." Kili said, having gotten up and followed her.

"I just wanted some raspberries." She responded, smiling and picking a few of the ripened ones before turning towards him and throwing one at his head. His jaw dropped open and he caught it in his mouth, smiling happily as he chewed it. "Impressive."

"I know." He chuckled, moving to pick some with her. They picked in silence for a while, enjoying each other's company. It wasn't long before Kili found his eyes constantly straying to her, not being able to help himself. Whenever around her, he felt her calm, peaceful personality and feelings come off in waves. Every dwarf felt it. Kili hated to be away from her.

"Do you miss it?" Catalina suddenly asked, her voice soft. She turned to look at him before elaborating. "Do you miss your home?"

"I was very young when I left it." Kili murmured, looking at her for a few seconds before at the raspberry bush. "Only about seventeen, if I remember correctly. Fili and I were devastated..."

Kili felt her small, smooth hand slide into his as she laced her fingers with his. He looked down at her to see she had a sympathetic and saddened look on her face. He smiled softly as he ran his thumb over the back of her hand gently. "Let us return."

Catalina nodded, their hands slipping away from each other's. They carried the berries back, and Catalina gave hers to Bilbo while Kili gave his to Gandalf since the dwarves turned them down. Thorin gazed upon the two, practically being able to see their bond grow stronger. He sighed to himself, before telling his friends to mount their ponies.

"Bilbo informed me you read a bit, little one." Balin said, slowing his pony so it rode next to Kili's. Catalina smiled, nodding as she rested her head against Kili's back. "Tell us a story." Fili smiled at her in encouragement, wanting to hear it. He had seen the stacks of books at her home, so he knew she loved reading more than [i]a bit,[/i] as Balin had put it.

"Very well." Catalina murmured, smiling at the elder dwarf. "Once in a realm of the elves, there lived a fair elven prince. He had everything he could ask for-a loving family, servants, the best clothes, the best education... Eventually he became a skilled warrior, and his father was very proud of him. His son had grown into a mature elf, ready to step onto the throne if anything should happen to him. The king only had one wish left for the prince to fill, and that was for him to find himself a mate. But the young prince could not find one; for he could not fall in love. He looked everywhere, to each elvish realm in the corners of Middle Earth.

"The prince soon came upon a burning human village on his way home. He and his companions helped the humans the most they could, distributing their own rations of lembas bread and water to the now homeless citizens. The prince then came upon a woman... And the moment their eyes met he knew she was his soul mate. They rejoiced together, spending the night learning of each other's lives-and each word they spoke to one another they fell even more deeply in love.

"The prince decided to take the woman back with him to his home, to show his father his mate. When they got back, however, his father looked down on the human with disgust. He wanted his son to find a beautiful elven woman, not a plain human. He banished the woman from the elves, and the prince was angered with his father. He intended to leave with his love, but he was restricted from leaving with her. The woman was sent away, and the prince died of a broken heart."

Catalina smiled at all the shocked faces of the dwarves surrounding her. "It is my favorite story."

"But why?" Ori asked, not being able to help himself. The dwarves all had that same question.

"Because it reminds me that love should not be taken for granted. The king's father failed to realize that taking the woman away would cause his son to die from a broken heart, and that was his flaw." Catalina said, her grip on Kili getting tighter.

"It is a very good tale." Balin said, smiling at the young girl, and she thanked him. Balin took in Kili's thoughtful expression before turning to Catalina again. "You are very smart for how young you are."

"Thank you, Balin." She responded, smiling to him gratefully and happily.

It was few more hours later when Thorin gave the signal to make camp. They stopped at a grassy clearing, a few fallen trees littering the outskirts of it. The falling sun cast long shadows over the land, the sky turning colors, casting arrays of blues, pinks, and purples. Kili helped her down from the pony, before rummaging through his bag. He found his case of arrows, smiling as he detached his bow from the pony. Catalina smiled.

"You chose a bow over a sword?" Catalina questioned, knowing dwarves prefer swords or axes. She didn't know why she hadn't noticed sooner; but she found comfort knowing it anyway. She knew Kili was different from other dwarves, and she knew this just by seeing the way he acted. He was very observant, and could climb trees with ease. Dwarves preferred to stay on the ground.

"Yes." Kili responded, smiling from his bow to her. "It feels much more natural than holding some heavy weapon. It's also very useful, not only for war but for catching the other's food."

"I've always wanted to learn." Catalina sighed wistfully, her eyes studying the weapon. It was true; ever since she had read her first adventure book she had wanted to know how to shoot an arrow.

"I will teach you." Kili grinned, happy that he would be getting to spend more time with the hobbit. Catalina's eyes shot to his, them lighting up in excitement.

"You will?" She asked hopefully. She could feel herself tremble with excitement, and Kili smiled at her enthusiasm.

"I will. We can get a few basic things in before the sun has completely disappeared." Kili said, taking her hand and leading her to the edge of the clearing away from the dwarves, so they would disturb them as they tended to dinner and set up.

Kili handed her the bow, to which she took gingerly, running her fingers over the fine wood. He smiled at her before handing her an arrow. She took it, and he gave her a few basic tips as she held it out in front of her, knocking the arrow and pulling it back

"Let go when you feel you have it." He told her, motioning to a tree on the other side of the clearing for her to hit. The first time she let go, it didn't even make it to the other tree line, to which she blushed at. Kili smiled, reassuring her that it was very common for beginners. The next few (well, dozen) times she let an arrow loose it made it to the other side, but never stuck in the tree she was aiming for. They'd always veer off to the sides, and she groaned in frustration.

"Lift your elbow." Kili advised her, watching her stance. He noticed several things wrong with it, but waited for her to figure some of them out. She was quick learner, but learning to wield a bow was no task she could learn in one lesson. She lifted her elbow slightly too much, and her aim this time was closer; but she still missed.

"What am I doing wrong, Kili?" She grumbled, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. She hated it when she couldn't get it the first few times, because she would grow frustrated.

"Your elbow is too high now." He informed her, walking over to push her elbow down the slightest bit. "And your feet are too close." She shuffled them farther apart, and he nodded. "You have to focus your right arm on not moving when you let the arrow fly." He gripped her right forearm, making sure it was steady. He was now pressed lightly behind her, Catalina growing warm. She was glad he couldn't see her pink cheeks, and Kili was glad she couldn't see his. "When you think your aim is right, let go."

Catalina took a few seconds to line the arrow up with her target, before taking a deep breath, pushing away the fact that she had an _extremely_ cute dwarf pressed against her._ An extremely cute dwarf who is considered a very good friend of yours, _she reminded herself. Pressing her lips together, she let go of the arrow, watching it sail into the middle of the tree.

"I did it!" She exclaimed, bubbling with excitement. Kili chuckled, letting go of her and stepping back. She jumped up and down a few times before turning and jumping on his for a hug. "Thank you, Kili."

Kili returned the hug tightly, rubbing her back and smiling. "Anything for you."


	8. Chapter 8

Catalina woke the next morning leaning against Fili. They had fallen asleep together while talking quietly. Fili had kept her up with tales of his home and their journeys they had taken part in across Middle Earth. He explained to her that Thorin really wasn't a bad guy, that their uncle really could be kind and playful. Thorin just didn't open up easily.

They also spent quite a bit of time talking about Kili. Fili had teased her about her crush for a good long while, before actually opening up about his brother. He admitted Kili was always the more playful and cheerful of the two, but was once more innocent of the two. Fili also informed her that he had been teased greatly when in the company of other dwarves for his choice of weapon; and had little friends, but refused to expand more upon it. He had never been with a woman before, and when he told Catalina that she blushed-deeply. That was when he began his teasing assault again.

Catalina quickly noticed she was the first person awake, besides Dwalin who was keeping watch, and found that Kili was sleeping next to his brother. She smiled at his peaceful expression, resisting a sudden urge to go run her fingers through his long dark brown hair. Instead she walked to the fire, deciding to cook up a nice meat and potato stew. Dori had found the potato's two days before and Kili had shot down a rather large rabbit after teaching her the basics of archery. Dwalin had skinned the rabbit and saved the meat.

She put the pot over the fire on it's spit. After filling it with water, she began to wait for it to boil as she carefully rid the potato's of their skin. Next she cut up the meat into little squares before dumping them both into the now boiling water, and took out a spoon to stir it occasionally. She sprinkled some of the remaining spices into it, hoping to give it more flavor. She inhaled deeply, smiling at the smell of the food.

"Dwalin," Catalina called the balding dwarf. He walked over, smelling the delicious stew, his usual bad mood disappearing at the smell of the food and the sight of the innocent girl. "Will you begin to wake everyone?"

"Aye." Dwalin said gruffly, walking over to wake Thorin first before making his way down to the rest of the company. If Dwalin had a best friend, it would be Thorin. They relied on each other with their lives.

Catalina started handing out stew-filled bowls and a smile as they woke and made their way over to her. Her smile brightened a little more when Kili was up next, and he ruffled her already knotted hair when he took his bowl and grinned back. Of course Fili gave her a knowing wink when he took his own bowl, and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Catalina." Thorin said, his voice commanding her attention. She looked at him with a slight blush on her face, thinking he was going to reprimand her for her childish actions. He looked slightly amused as he continued, "you will ride with me today."

"Yes, Thorin." She replied, smiling in relief. He walked away to prepare the ponies and she dished herself out a bowl of the stew and ate quickly. After they had finished washing the bowls and packing up, she made her way over to Thorin's pony before being stopped by Kili. He grabbed her hand, turning her around to look at his saddened face.

"It was fun riding with you while it lasted." He said, smiling slightly. Catalina looked amused before pulling him into a hug, surprising Kili, but smiled as he wrapped his arms around her thin body. He exerted heat, and Catalina found herself wishing she could ride with him once more, but knew that her feelings would only grow if she did.

"We will see each other once more when we stop and make camp, you silly dwarf." She said once she pulled away, smiling up at him. Kili couldn't help but grin back, her breathtaking smiles were contagious.

"I suppose we will. Until then." Kili took her hand and kissed it gently, setting a volley of butterflies off in her stomach. She smiled, uttering her own goodbye before scrambling on Thorin's pony.

"You like her." Were Fili's first words to Kili. They were bringing up the rear, and everyone was too busy conversing to hear their conversation. Catalina was also at the very front, as usual; looking quite bored with her arms looped around Thorin's waist and head against his back.

"Of course I like her," Kili said, choosing to avoid the obviousness of which Fili's question stemmed from, "she's a very good friend."

"You know what I mean." Fili said, giving him _the look_. It was a look that said 'you know what I mean, so stop avoiding the subject', a look Kili had grown quite accustomed to over the years. Kili heaved a great sigh.

"I am not interested in her in that way. She is not interested in me that way either, for that matter." Kili muttered, gripping the reins a little tighter. "Besides, Thorin would not approve, I don't think."

"Why do you care what Thorin thinks?" Fili asked, though he already knew the answer. Kili had always looked up to Thorin, ever since he was a little dwarfling. He idolized the dwarf, always looking to him for approval in everything he did-except archery. He took up archery with only hesitation to his uncle's prodding.

"You know he's been stressed, Fil. Things have been difficult and I don't want to make anything worse for him." Kili murmured, shortening Fili's name like he did when he was younger. Kili knew Thorin would not approve of Catalina because both him and her were too young to think about settling down, not to mention the fact she was a hobbit. Thorin didn't have anything against her race, but would have rather to keep the line pure.

"What if she possessed the same feelings for you?" Fili asked, deciding not to pursue that line in the conversation. He knew Kili would hold steadfast on his decision.

"Then I would be elated, ecstatic even. But I would also be saddened greatly, for I would not be able to pursue her. We are not even of the same race, brother." Kili answers was meant to be devoid of any real emotion, but it came out almost bitter and dejected. He swiftly shook his head. "I do not even know if the feelings I possess are real or just temporary."

"And you will never know if you do not try." Fili told him, wishing greatly he could tell him about Catalina's feelings. That she loved him not as a brother, but wished for him as a lover. That she did not care about the race barrier, that she would learn their Dwarvish language for him. But he could not in fear of betraying her trust, so for now he was content in prodding at his brother.

Their conversation was overheard by Balin, who had been trailing just far enough in front of the lads to have them think he could not hear. Balin might have been getting old, but his hearing had not left him, unlike Oin. He listened to the brother's conversation carefully, trying to make sense of Kili's emotions. It was true, dwarves connections with their significant other was much, much stronger than that of mortal men; and that meant Kili had to be absolutely certain, and Balin could not distinguish if Kili was putting on a front to make it appear he cared less for the girl than he actually did.

Balin had never seen a dwarf fall in love with someone from another race. _But Catalina is different,_ he reminded himself with great reverence. _She is much older and wiser than her years let on, and has been through so much already._ Balin had first sensed her deep emotions on the first day of their journey. She was able to understand and emit emotions and situations far past what her narrow, twenty year old life in Hobbiton should have allowed her to. She was so much more different than her fellow hobbits, he just did not know why.

Farther ahead, Catalina was battling her own thoughts. Something stirred in her, setting her on edge. She gazed upon the green rolling hills of the land they traveled over, and couldn't help but feel that a threat lay ahead. What, however, she did not know. Catalina wished she could tell Thorin of what she felt, but was afraid he would mock her and laugh. She did not want to be the center of such attention, so she kept quiet and hoped she was just becoming paranoid.

The company passed hill after hill, outcrop after outcrop, even a few sparkling streams. The land was entitled to being called beautiful; the slopes were green and the rocks seemed _clean_, and all around teemed with life. Multiple birds soared the sky at intervals, and several rabbits jolted away when the ponies strayed a little too close. They stopped at a few of the streams to drink and fill water containers.

It wasn't long before Thorin was calling everyone to stop. It was still early in the day,with the sun still up, but he deemed that they had traveled far enough that day. He had found an abandoned, tattered, old home and told everyone to make camp.

"Fili, Kili, watch the ponies." He ordered after he got down and helped Catalina from the pony.

"A farmer and his wife used to live here..." Gandalf mused quietly. He had been quiet for most of the ride that day, and Catalina found it odd. Usually he was very lively and joyful. Perhaps he sensed an evil none else felt-except Catalina.

"Oin, Gloin," Thorin called, walking away from the ponies and surveying the area. "Get a fire going."

Gandalf turned around, his gaze settling on Catalina, his eyes seeming grave. Yes; he had the same feeling she had had earlier. "I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the hidden valley," Thorin and Gandalf walked towards each other and met under the hardly standing abandoned home.

"I have told you already," Thorin's voice was low, his gaze settling on Gandalf as he walked closer, "I will not go near that place." Thorin passed right by Gandalf, and that did not settle with him well.

"Why not? The elves could help us; food, rest, advice." Gandalf said, following. Thorin turned to face him.

"I do not _need_ their advice." Thorin informed him, his voice still low. Gandalf looked at him as if he were reprimanding him for his stubbornness.

"We have a map we cannot read, Lord Elrond could help us."

"Help?" A pony neighed in the background, but neither was deterred. Thorin started to look angry, and Catalina found herself growing nervous. "The dragon attacked Erebor, what help came from the elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the elves looked on and did _nothing_." He practically spat, walking up to Gandalf, before continuing. "You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather, betrayed my father."

"You are neither of them. I didn't give you that map and key for you to hold onto the past." Gandalf said, looking down at him as if he were a child who was not understanding.

"I did not know that they were yours to keep." Thorin met his gaze evenly, and Catalina just detected a smoldering expression hidden in his eyes. Gandalf straightened, before shaking his head and walking away, his staff hitting the ground rather roughly with each step.

"Everything all right?" Bilbo asked concerned and confused from where he was stroking his pony besides Balin. Catalina could have smiled, even after Thorin had been cruel to him he still had a heart to care for other's instead of growing bitter. Gandalf walked past him, to which he quickly asked, "Gandalf? Where are you going?"

"To seek company of the only one around here who's got any sense." He responded, his resolution apparent in each one of his steps.

"And who's that?" Bilbo inquired, still confused with everything that was going on.

"Myself Mr. Baggins!" Came his gruff response as he traveled to his horse. "I've had enough of dwarves for one day." Thorin stood staring at Gandalf as he left with a hardly veiled expression, making Catalina shudder. Suddenly she felt a hand upon her back, and she turned to see who it was.

"He shall calm down and return to us." Kili murmured, looking down at her. He must not have left with the ponies yet. Catalina's expression saddened him greatly the longer he saw her upset.

"I hope so." She said softly, before smiling slightly up at him, to which he returned. "Now don't you have something to do mister?"

"Aye, I do." He answered, smiling more. "You will be fine without me?"

The question caught her off guard, surprised her even. He had never asked her that before, and even though he had expressed concern where her safety lies, he hadn't done it so openly. A warm feeling settled in the pit of her stomach, and she found herself giving a timid smile.

"I believe so." Her reply was airy, and Kili chuckled before bidding her farewell, walking over to gather the ponies with his brother, who had been watching them the entire time.

Catalina took a long, much needed breath, before setting out to help Bombur with their supper, all the while trying to push back the thoughts of that beardless dwarf.

I wanted to take a moment to thank my reviewers and subscribers. I love you guys. As for the juicy parts lilchiblackhawks3282 inquired about; I am sad to inform you guys it will be a signifcant amount of time before they are able to join in that sense. I don't want to rush things, I apologize.


	9. Author's Note

Hey guys, I'm sorry for the wait for new chapters. I honestly haven't had the time to try and watch the Troll scene in detail because I have to keep up with my school work. I have a twenty percent assignment due in English Thursday and I'm playing two songs at graduation so I need to have them perfected. So I will hopefully find the time this weekend to update and if not, I promise the following weekend I will. School is just so fucking hectic right now, everyone waits until the last fucking moment to assign shit. It's annoying. So now that I'm done with my rant, please don't have me for not being able to update regularly!

And my guest viewer, Erin-your comment made my day! I have read the books, and have decided to stick to the movie because people won't cut off my head if I don't portray everything the way they envisioned it in the book.

Thank you to all of my followers, I promise to live up to everyone's expectations!


End file.
